The Granger Girls
by tate4eva
Summary: A drunken one night stand with a friends leaves Hermione pregnant, which paves the way to a different future to the one she in mind. not HPB or DH compliant.*Updated 17 April 2009* Will be SS/HG relationship in later chapters
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. All rights go to the talented J.K Rowling. I do not own the Gilmore Girls either, so please do not sue me.**_

_**Summary: A drunken one night stand with a friend leaves Hermione pregnant, which paves the way to a different future to the one she had in mind.**_

_Authors Note: This story is a work in progress. It's kind of going to be a mix between Harry Potter and the TV show 'The Gilmore Girls', only with Hermione in the role of Lorelei and her daughter in the role of Rory._

**PROLOGUE**

_New Years Day, 1998._

It was finally over. The Final Battle was over and it had occurred a lot earlier than expected. A mere five months after the Ministry had finally acknowledged Voldemort's return.

Overconfident in his power, Lord Voldemort had launched a full attack on Hogwarts, the day before Christmas break started. However, he and his Death Eaters had been met with a full army of light, thanks to spies in the Inner Circle.

After many of the Death Eaters had been taken out, Harry Potter and his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione had taken the Dark Lord himself down, stripping him of his powers and transfiguring him in a rock, which now sat in Professor Dumbledore's office.

All the dead had been buried and remaining Death Eaters caught by Christmas Day and New Years was spent celebrating both beginning of a New Year and the beginning of a New Era.

The biggest party was held at Hogwarts, where the three war heroes were still 6th years. Ministry officials, aurors, other students and members of the Order were gathered. The alcohol was flowing and everyone was enjoying it and their new found joy.

Hermione Granger gave a groan as she woke up to find the sunlight shining on her face, through a gap in the hangings surrounding her bed. God, what a night. She thought to herself. Last night she had let herself go, deciding to live life to the fullest for once, not worrying about the consequences. From what she could remember, before the seven shots of Firewhiskey kicked in, she had been having fun and dancing with everyone from Ron to Remus to Professor Dumbledore and Mr Weasley.

Hermione sat up and quickly found that to be a bad idea. The room started spinning and her head started throbbing. _'When I finally get up, I'll have to get some Hangover potion from Madame Pomfrey'_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly she felt something brush against her leg as the section of blankets beside her moved. Hermione gave a scream. The person sharing her bed also started yelling as they sat up and Hermione came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

To the world Hermione and Draco were enemies. He was a pure-blooded bigot and she was a muggleborn know-it-all. However, the two had secretly been friends since 1st year. Though she would never admit it, Hermione was closer to Draco then she was to Harry and Ron, who seem to see her as nothing more than someone to do their homework. She had much more in common with Draco.

Now that Voldemort was gone, the pair's friendship would be able to come out into the open, hopefully without too much trouble, as Lucius Malfoy had been a spy for the light alongside Professor Snape since the end of the first war. It had been Lucius who had encouraged Draco to keep his friendship with the muggleborn.

Since the Final Battle, Lucius had been cleared off all charges and given an Order of Merlin. Harry and Ron had found out about all that he and Draco, who had been spying on the Slytherin, had they done. They still didn't like them, but they were slowly accepting the both of them.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Hermione shrieked at Draco, who was looking at her with the same shock she assumed was on her face.

"I don't know." He said.

"How did you get up the stairs? They won't let boys up." Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Draco repeated, still looking a little scared that he had found himself in his best friend's bed.

Hermione suddenly frowned. She turned to Draco, still holding the blankets close to her. "Are you wearing clothes?" she asked him.

Draco felt around under the covers. "Yes." He answered.

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "Really?" she asked.

Draco frowned. "No!"

Hermione began breathing heavily. "Oh my god, you don't think that we...?" she trailed off.

Draco swallowed. "Maybe we just fell asleep." He said.

She gave him a look. "Without any clothes on."

Draco shrugged. "It could happen." He said, trailing off at the look she gave him. Her eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh my god." She said, suddenly getting out of bed, taking the covers with her, as she peered out of the hangings into her dormitory. "Oh thank god, no one else is here."

"Obviously." Draco replied from behind her. "They would have come running from the commotion we made."

Hermione nodded and turned around, to find Draco sprawled across the bed, buck naked. Hermione covered her eyes. "Oh come on Mia. It's not like you've never seen it before." He said.

After the Yule Ball in their 4th Year, Hermione and Draco had lost their virginities to each other. As good as the sex had been, they both agreed to stick to being friends. And Hermione reminded Draco of this fact.

"Your right." He said, getting up to pull his pants on which were lying on the floor. Hermione went to her trunk, to find some clothes. Draco gave a laugh. "God, how much did we have to drink last night?"

Hermione smiled. "I have no idea. I lost count after seven shots." She told him and Draco laughed again, pulling the rest of his clothes.

"What time is it?" he asked.

Hermione glanced at the clock on her beside table. "Almost 7."

"I guess I better sneak out while everyone's still passed out." Draco said and Hermione nodded. He came around the bed and gave Hermione a peck on the cheek. "See you later Mia."

"See ya." Hermione replied, before Draco slipped between the curtains and out of the dormitory.

Hermione sighed and headed towards the bathroom to shower. The two had made an unspoken agreement not to talk about what had happened between them. It would only complicate the friendship to try and make sense of a drunken one night stand. This way there would be no consequences to worry about.

_**A/N: So what did you think? Should I continue? If so, should I continue with Hermione finding out that she's pregnant or skip to when her daughter is about 15 or 16 years old and just do flashbacks as I continue the story. Your opinion really matters to me readers, so click on that little purple button and leave me your thoughts. **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. All rights go to the talented J.K Rowling. I do not own the Gilmore Girls either, so please do not sue me.**_

_**Summary: A drunken one night stand with a friend leaves Hermione pregnant, which paves the way to a different future to the one she had in mind.**_

_Authors Note: This story is a work in progress. It's kind of going to be a mix between Harry Potter and the TV show 'The Gilmore Girls', only with Hermione in the role of Lorelei and her daughter in the role of Rory._

**CHAPTER ONE**

The beginning of 1997 was spent celebrating. Once school started up again, parties were kept to the minimum, only held on the weekends, with students hurrying to the hospital wing before classes to get Hangover Potions.

Neither Hermione nor Draco discuss New Years at all and continued on with their friendship, which was now public. Ron and Harry were not too happy to discover that Hermione had been friends longer with Draco then she had been with them, but they still talked to her and spent time with her, which was a good thing.

During the middle of February, flu season hit the school and Madame Pomfrey was overrun with students needing Pepper Up Potion. Hermione was one student who headed to the hospital wing for some Pepper Up Potion. For the past few weeks she had been sick, throwing up, feeling tired, using the bathroom more than usual. She had held off going to Hospital Wing because she wanted to catch up on all the schoolwork she had missed while the Post-War celebrations were being held.

"Another student." Hermione heard Madame Pomfrey huff as she walked into the Hospital Wing. "In need of some Pepper Up Potion, Miss Granger?"

"Um...yes. I've been feeling sick for a few weeks, but it's gotten worse this week." Hermione told her. Madame Pomfrey looked at her and frowned slightly.

"Hop up on one of the beds Miss Granger, let's see what's wrong." Madame Pomfrey said.

Hermione did as instructed; even though she was sure all she needed was some Pepper Up Potion. Madame Pomfrey bustled over and began waving her wand over Hermione, mumbling under her breath. She frowned again. "Miss Granger, when was your last cycle?"

Hermione returned the frown. "It was..." she bit her lip, trying to think. It was due at the moment actually, but she was a bit late...actually come to think of it, she hadn't had her period since December and she told Madame Pomfrey this.

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "It would seem Miss Granger that you are with child." The healer informed her and Hermione stared at her.

"I...uh...pregnant." Hermione stuttered. "No, no way." She said shaking her head.

"Miss Granger." Madame Pomfrey began.

"I can't be pregnant." Hermione said loudly. "I'm only 17 years old; I'm not old enough to have a baby." She started to hyperventilate. This cannot be happening, she thought to herself as the room started to spin and Hermione gave into the darkness.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When Hermione came to, she was laying on one of the beds in the hospital wing, with Madame Pomfrey fussing over her. Oh, it wasn't a dream. She thought to herself. She was pregnant.

"Oh good, you're awake." Madame Pomfrey said when she saw that Hermione was awake. "Have you calmed down?" Hermione nodded slowly. "Good, while you were out, I just ran a few tests, don't worry, they were just routine." She finished, when she saw Hermione's eyes widen. "Now everything appears to be in good order. Your about 7 weeks along. I'm not worried about anything, except your too skinny for my liking, so you need to put on a bit more weight. That shouldn't be too hard as long as you eat properly. No more skipping meals to put in extra study time. I'll also start you on prenatal vitamins." Madame Pomfrey seemed to notice that Hermione didn't appear to be listening to her. "Unless of course you decide to abort the child."

Hermione looked at her in shock. Kill the baby. No, not now, not ever. Hermione had never been for abortions, she saw it as murder. You do the crime, you do the time. And she was going to go through the pregnancy, as to what she was going to do after, she had yet to decide.

"Miss Granger." Madame Pomfrey said jolting her from her thoughts.

"I'm not getting rid of it." Hermione told her bluntly.

Madame Pomfrey nodded with a slight smile. "That's good to hear." She told the young woman. "Now, you are not the first student to fall pregnant and decide to keep the baby and I doubt the last. Hogwarts doesn't kick young mothers out." Hermione felt relief at this.

Madame Pomfrey launched into a story about the amount of young mothers during the sixties. Hermione was too busy looking down at her stomach. She was pregnant. There was a life inside of her that she helped create. Hermione froze. Oh shit, that meant Draco was the father. How was she going to tell him? They made an agreement not to discuss that night, but now she did. Would he be mad? Would he claim that child as his? Oh god, oh god! And her parents! How were they going to react? Would they support her? Would they force her to marry Draco? She didn't want to do that, as much as she loved Draco, she didn't see herself marrying him. She wasn't in love with him.

"We will need to inform the Headmaster and your Head of House, as well as your teachers, so they concentrate on your safety and the baby's." Madame Pomfrey told her and Hermione nodded, as something suddenly occurred to her.

"This is going to ruin my chances of being made Head Girl next year, isn't it." Hermione said, hanging her head sadly.

"Not particularly. I know of three young mothers who went on to be Head Girls." Madame Pomfrey informed her.

Hermione smiled, that cheered her up. So she still had a chance at being Head Girl.

"Is there anything you would like to ask?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

Hermione shook her head. She just wanted to go back to her dorm and figure out how to tell her parents, Draco and her friends.

"Would you like to me to inform the Headmaster or would you prefer to?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

Hermione considered it. "I think I'll do it." She answered and Madame Pomfrey gave a nod.

After receiving prenatal vitamins and making another appointment to see Madame Pomfrey for her next check-up, Hermione headed for her dorm to process all the information she had just taken in.

((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

After returning from the Hospital Wing, Hermione sat on her bed, staring off into space, contemplating her situation. Her thoughts were broken by Crookshanks, jumping up into her lap.

"Oh Crookshanks, what am I going to do? How do I tell everyone? Who do I tell first?" she said, petting the large cat, who stared up at her.

Hermione sighed. She definitely needed to inform Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, so that they could concentrate on the baby's safety. Glancing at her clock, she realised there was an hour until dinner. Hmm, maybe she should inform them now.

Before she lost her nerve, Hermione got up and quickly left Gryffindor Tower, lucky enough not to run into anyone. When she arrived at the entrance to Dumbledore's office, she hesitated, suddenly deciding that she wasn't ready to tell anyone else at the moment. She turned to leave, only to run into Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, were you looking for me?" Professor Dumbledore asked with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione swallowed. I might as well get it over and done with, she thought to herself. Straightening her shoulders, she looked at her mentors. "Actually I was hoping to speak with the both of you on an extremely important matter." She told them.

"It sounds serious, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall commented.

"It is." Hermione replied.

"Then I guess we better move this conversation to my office." Professor Dumbledore said, before turning to the gargoyle. "Mars Bars."

The gargoyle moved aside and the three of them stepped onto the moving staircase. A few minutes later they were seated in Professor Dumbledore's office, with both Professors watching Hermione, who was nervously picking at the hem of her robes.

"What did you wish to speak about Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked her.

Hermione bit her lip. Ok, you can do this, she coached herself. Just tell them and get it out of the way. Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She said in a loud and clear voice, deciding to just get it out there.

They stared at her. "Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said looking extremely disappointed. Hermione looked at the ground, before turning her gaze to the Headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore was leaning back in his chair surveying Hermione. "Well it seems we have a slight problem." He said, his eyes twinkling.

Professor McGonagall looked at him. "A slight problem Albus, she is with child." She said. "She hasn't even finished her sixth year."

Hermione looked back at the ground, feeling very ashamed. Professor Dumbledore gave a chuckle. "Isn't that a little hypocritical Minerva." He said and Hermione looked up quickly. Hypocritical? "I remember another sixth year Gryffindor, who found herself with child before the start of her 7th year."

Hermione looked at her Head of House, who was looking a little ashamed. Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione. "I apologise Miss Granger." She said, patting Hermione's hand. "I was just a little shocked."

"You were pregnant during your school years Professor?" Hermione asked in surprise and Professor McGonagall nodded.

"It was a long time ago Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall told her.

Hermione hesitated for a moment. As far as she knew, Professor McGonagall had no children. "What happened to the baby?" she asked quietly.

Professor McGonagall looked sad. "Unfortunately, my son was a stillborn." She answered softly.

"I'm so sorry Professor." Hermione told her quietly and Professor McGonagall smiled.

"It was a long time ago." She informed her student. "Now, let's focus on you Miss Granger, have you been to see Madame Pomfrey?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I saw her after classes. I am 7 weeks along." She told them, starting to relax. At least she had someone who knew how she felt, someone who had been through the same thing.

"So, you would have conceived around New Years." Dumbledore commented and Hermione nodded.

"Who is the father?" Professor McGonagall asked curiously.

Hermione bit her lip nervously. "Uh...Draco Malfoy." She answered, avoiding the older woman's gaze.

"Oh." Professor McGonagall said in surprise. "I wasn't aware that the two of you were more than friends."

"We're not." Hermione said quickly. "We just...got drunk."

Professor McGonagall nodded. She either didn't know what to say or just decided not to say anything about the matter. There was silence. "What are your plans for the future, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione sighed. "Well, I already know that I'm going to keep the baby." Hermione told them. "But other then that, I haven't really made any plans."

Both professor nodded at this. "Perhaps the next course of action should be telling Mr Malfoy and your parents." Professor McGonagall suggested.

Hermione nodded. "Can I wait until tomorrow though?" she asked. "I'm still trying to get my head around it."

"Of course Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore said, smiling at her. She returned the smile. "After you have told him, bring him to my office and we'll talk about the future."

Hermione nodded again. "But for now, why don't you go and have dinner." Professor McGonagall suggested.

Hermione stomach started to rebel at the thought of food, but she decided not to argue, lest she get a lecture on the importance of a healthy diet during pregnancy. "I think I will." She said, standing up. "Thank you Professors."

"Anytime Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile and that damn twinkle in his eye.

"If you need to talk Miss Granger, you know where to find me." Professor McGonagall told her and Hermione nodded, before exiting the office.

((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))

_A/N: I would just like to thank Yasmin, Kathy, Heidi191976, sweetgirl23, jessierose85 and kennelwitch, my first six reviewers. Also, in the last chapter, I used some lines from the TV Show 'Friends', I don't own the show or anything to do with it, I just love the episode the lines came from._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. All rights go to the talented J.K Rowling. I do not own the Gilmore Girls either, so please do not sue me.**_

_**Summary: A drunken one night stand with a friend leaves Hermione pregnant, which paves the way to a different future to the one she had in mind.**_

_Authors Note: This story is a work in progress. It's kind of going to be a mix between Harry Potter and the TV show 'The Gilmore Girls', only with Hermione in the role of Lorelei and her daughter in the role of Rory._

**CHAPTER TWO**

Hermione paced nervously. After two days of avoiding everyone, she had finally worked up the nerve to tell Draco about the baby. She was now waiting for him in a secret room off the side of the library. The pair had stumbled across it before Halloween in their first year. Since, they had used it to hide their secret friendship. Hermione had decided that this would be the best place to tell him about his impending fatherhood.

'It'll be fine.' She told herself. 'Draco's a good guy. Sure, he'll probably freak out, but he's your best friend and he'll be there for you.'

She had just managed to calm herself down when the door opened and Draco stepped in. "Hey." He said with a smile, as he came over to her. "Your note seemed urgent."

Hermione took a deep breath. "It is." She told him, as she bit her lip. Draco frowned at this gesture.

"It's serious isn't it." He said and Hermione nodded. "Mia, what is it, you know you can tell me."

Hermione nodded and took another breath. "Remember that night we agreed not to talk about." She said and he nodded. "Well we're going to have to." Draco looked a little confused and went to open his mouth, but Hermione interrupted him. "There have been consequences."

Draco frowned again. "Consequences'?" he asked, before it dawned on him and his eyes widened. "You're not?" he began, his gaze flying to her stomach.

Hermione nodded and Draco visibly swallowed. "Is it mine?" he asked and Hermione stared at him.

"What do you think I am?" she shrieked, taking offence. "Some kind of harlot who sleeps with every man I can get my claws on."

"I didn't..." Draco began but Hermione cut him off, still ranting.

"Some friend you are, if you think so little of me." Hermione grabbed her bag.

"Mia-."

"I am keeping this baby and raising it, whether you acknowledge it or not." Hermione turned and stormed out of the room, ignoring Draco's call to her.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((9)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hermione flopped down onto her bed, still fuming about Draco, how dare he insist that she was some kind harlot. But he didn't imply that, an annoying voice in the back of her head said. Hermione however decided to ignore it.

She stared at the roof for sometime, until she had calmed down_. I'm keeping this baby with his help or without it. Its mine_. She told herself.

When she had finally calmed down, Hermione sat up. "Now I have to tell my parents and Harry and Ron." She said out loud. She bit her lip, wondering how the four of them would take it.

_Harry and Ron might freak out, Ron will probably stop talking to me for a while, but Harry should be alright with it to some degree_. She thought. _As for my parents_...they were the ones she was most worried about. While her parents were kind and loving, they cared a great deal about what everyone thought of them. Their seventeen year old daughter falling pregnant before she had finished school would, as they saw it, reflect badly on them.

_But I have to tell them, they wouldn't be impressed if I got off the Hogwarts Express six months pregnant._

With a sigh, Hermione flopped back down, deciding to mentally compose a letter before she attempted to write it down.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Draco stared in shock as Hermione stormed out of the room. What had he done? Ok, so maybe asking if it was his had been a bad idea, but he was in shock. His best friend had just informed him that he had impregnated her. He was only almost seventeen. They were not old enough to be parents. _Oh man what am I going to do?_ He asked himself, as he sat down in an empty chair.

"I better talk to my dad; he'll know what to do". Draco said out loud. Reaching into his school bag, he pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and ink.

_**Dear Father,**_

_**I have just received some very shocking and life changing news. I need your help to decide what to do from here. Please return my owl as soon as possible.**_

_**Say hello to Mother for me.**_

_**Your son,**_

_**Draco**_

When he was done, he packed up his stuff and headed to the Owlery to find his owl and send the letter to his father. Hopefully he would be able to give him some insight once he heard the news.

Either that or he would kill him for knocking a girl up before he was married.

(((((((((((((((((((((99))))))))))))))))))))))))

_A/N: Hey sorry it took a while to update (I've gotten more shifts at work) and sorry it's a short one, but I had some problems trying to figure out what to do. I know where I'm headed; it's just getting there that is the problem. I promise for a longer chapter next time._


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. All rights go to the talented J.K Rowling. I do not own the Gilmore Girls either, so please do not sue me.**_

_**Summary: A drunken one night stand with a friend leaves Hermione pregnant, which paves the way to a different future to the one she had in mind.**_

_Authors Note: This story is a work in progress. It's kind of going to be a mix between Harry Potter and the TV show 'The Gilmore Girls', only with Hermione in the role of Lorelei and her daughter in the role of Rory._

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Mr Malfoy." Draco looked up to see his godfather, Professor Severus Snape, standing beside him. It was the morning after Hermione had told him about the baby. She was currently sitting at the Gryffindor table with Potter and Weasley. Since he was still alive, Draco guessed she had yet to tell them what had happened.

"Yes Professor." Draco said.

"Your father is here to see you. He is in my office." Severus said. Draco was surprised. He hadn't expected his father to come to Hogwarts, besides he had only sent the letter yesterday. "Please come with me."

Draco stood up and followed his head of house out of the Great Hall, glancing in Hermione's direction in time to see her look away.

The pair of Slytherins headed down to the dungeons and Professor Snape's office, where Draco found his father pacing the office.

"Draco." Lucius hurried to his son.

"Father, why are you here?" Draco asked.

Lucius surveyed his son. "Your letter seemed a little urgent." He said. "Your mother is beside herself, wondering what this shocking and life-changing news could be."

Draco swallowed. He really was expecting a little bit more time before he had to tell his father the news, but here he was standing before him. He opened his mouth, then closed it.

"Now Draco, don't stand there looking like a fish." Lucius said.

Draco sighed. "Ok, well. Depending on how you look at it, this could be good news." He began and his father raised an eyebrow, motioning him to continue. Taking a deep breath, Draco decided to just get the news out into the open. "I got a girl pregnant."

Lucius stared at him in shock. "You what? Who? When?"

"Back at the New Year's Party, I got drunk and slept with Hermione. Now, she is pregnant with my child." Draco said slowly, waiting for his father's reaction.

His father just stared at him in shock. "You...you got...Hermione pregnant." Lucius stammered and Draco nodded, unable to meet his father's eyes. He noticed that his godfather looked shocked and something else, but Draco didn't pay much attention.

Lucius ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to say, other than I am disappointed that you didn't use the proper precautions." He said. Draco went to say something, but Lucius cut him off. "And I have no idea what your mother is going to say. I really thought we had raised you better than this."

Draco stared at the ground. "I'm sorry." He said feeling ashamed.

Lucius sighed. "So Hermione. Hermione is carrying the next Malfoy heir." Draco looked at him in surprise. True, Lucius was not the pure-blooded bigot he was during the first war; he still prided himself on being from a long line of purebloods. Draco was sure his father would want him to marry some pure-blooded witch and she would carry the next Malfoy heir, but now.

"I guess." Draco said slowly.

"Has she decided to keep the child?" Draco nodded. "What do the two of you plan on doing?"

Draco shrugged. "We haven't actually spoken since she told me." Lucius stared at him.

"Why not?"

Draco shrugged again. "I made a stupid remark and she is now mad at me." He told his father.

Lucius nodded, deciding not to push any further. "Well, you need to speak with her soon and decide what you are going to do." He informed his son. "In the mean time, if you want. I will inform your mother of your impending fatherhood."

Draco looked at his father. "You would do that?"

Lucius nodded. "It would probably be best that she gets used to the idea before you come home for spring break."

Draco nodded. "Thank you Father."

"Now," Lucius began. "I will take my leave, but you must decide what you are going to do about this child, especially if Hermione has decided to keep it."

"I will Father."

Lucius gave a small smile before sweeping out of the office, leaving Draco alone with his godfather.

((((((((((((((((((((((((9999999)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_A/N: I know I promised a longer chapter but I've been so busy. I just wanted to get something out. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, cos I wasn't too happy. _


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. All rights go to the talented J.K Rowling. I do not own the Gilmore Girls either, so please do not sue me.**_

_**Summary: A drunken one night stand with a friend leaves Hermione pregnant, which paves the way to a different future to the one she had in mind.**_

_Authors Note: This story is a work in progress. It's kind of going to be a mix between Harry Potter and the TV show 'The Gilmore Girls', only with Hermione in the role of Lorelei and her daughter in the role of Rory._

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Draco stood outside Hermione's Ancient Runes class, waiting for her to appear. He really wanted to talk to her, to tell her that he was all in, no matter what. There was also another thing he wanted to try.

Students came flooding out of the classroom and Hermione was the last person to exit, shoving a book into her bag.

"Mia." Draco said, stepping forward and taking her arm. She spun around to face him.

"Yes." Hermione asked, her face expressionless. She had spent the weekend, thinking about what had happened when she told Draco about the baby. After thinking about it, she realised that maybe she had overreacted a little, but she was of course to proud to apologise.

Draco took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." He began and Hermione bit her lip. Draco was just as proud as she was and to have him be the first to apologise was big.

"No." Hermione said. "I'm sorry. I overreacted."

Draco shrugged, feeling relieved that she wasn't mad at him anymore. "Hey, you're pregnant. You kind of have an excuse."

Hermione gave a short laugh, as she quickly glanced around to see if anyone had heard Draco, but the hallway was empty. "Yeah, hormones."

Draco smiled and they both stood there in silence. "I-." Hermione began but Draco cut her off.

"Marry me." He blurted out.

"What!" Hermione shrieked, looking at him in shock.

Draco took a deep breath again. "Marry me Mia." He said.

"Why?" Hermione spluttered.

"Because." Draco began. "We're having a baby. Its the right thing to do."

Hermione shook her head. "Draco, we don't feel that way about each other. We shouldn't marry just because of the baby." She told him. "We wouldn't last."

"But...but..." Draco trailed off. He paused. "I told my Father."

Hermione stared at him. "And he told you to propose did he?" she asked sarcastically. "Because it's the proper pureblood thing to do. I bet he was just happy to find out that Mudblood was carrying his grandchild."

"Dont say that word." Draco hissed.

"Why not, its true isn't it."

"Actually."Draco said, starting to get a little annoyed at being attacked. "Father took it rather well and didn't seem to have a problem with the knowledge that he was gaining a half-blood grandchild." He let out a breath. "And he didn't even mention anything about marriage. That was my idea."

Hermione shook her head. "Look, I still don't think that marriage is the right thing to do." Draco looked at the ground, unsure of what to say. "We're late for potions." Hermione said, before turning and walking down the hallway, leaving Draco alone.

(((((((((((((((((((MARCH 1st-8wks)))))))))))))))))))

"Mione, are you alright?"

Hermione glanced at the closed door of the stall she was in. She was currently experiencing the wonderful thing that was morning sickness, something that had caused her to dash out of the Great Hall. Ginny had obviously followed her.

"Um...yeah." Hermione said, grabbing a bit of toilet paper to wipe her mouth with. She then chucked it onto the toilet, cast a _scougify _charm to clean her mouth, before flushing the toilet and exiting the stall to confront her concerned friend.

"Hermione what's going on?" Ginny asked, as Hermione brushed past her and headed to the sinks.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked innocently, but the redhead was not falling for it.

"Come on Hermione. You've been acting strange for the past few weeks. You've been moody, you spent almost as much time in the bathroom as you do in the library, you also seem really tired and I think you tits have grown a bit."

Hermione coughed slightly, as Ginny made the tit comment. She turned to face her friend. "You check out my breasts regularly do you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, hoping to stray from the topic at hand.

Ginny blushed. "No, but it's kinda noticeable, a lot of guys have noticed." She told her.

Hermione sighed. "Come on Mione. I have an idea of what's going on, but I really want you to tell me." Ginny pleaded, desperately wanting to be there for her best girlfriend.

Hermione bit her lip, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. She turned to face Ginny full on. "Ginny, I'm pregnant."

Ginny sighed. "Oh Mione." She hugged her friend. "When, where, who?"

The bushy haired witch pulled away and wiped her eyes. "New Years Eve, As far as I know the 6th Year Gryffindor Girls Dorm. As for the who, Draco."

Ginny gasped. "You and Draco, but I thought you were just friends."

"We are. We were just drunk." Hermione informed her.

Ginny leant against the sink. "Wow. You're the last person I would have thought this would happen to." Ginny commented.

Hermione smiled slightly. "Me too."

"Does Draco know?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes." She gave a slight laugh. "He asked me to marry him, because of the baby."

Ginny stared at her, shocked. "Oh my god, really. What did you say?"

"No."

Ginny stared at her like she was insane. "What? Draco Malfoy asked you to marry him and you said no. Are you crazy? Do you know how many girls would kill to be in your position?"

Hermione glared at her. "Oh, so I guess they would love to get fat and push something the size of a melon out of a hole the size of Knut, because I would gladly hand that experience over to them." Ginny looked a little embarrassed. "I'm not in love with Draco. We would not last." She said quietly.

Ginny nodded understandingly. She met her friends gaze. "Please don't tell anyone yet. Dumbledore and McGonagall know, but Im not ready to have the rest of the school judging me just yet." The older girl pleaded. Ginny nodded again.

"No one finds out until you're ready to tell." Hermione nodded.

"I still need to tell my parents. I can't wait for that conversation."

Ginny frowned. "They won't be happy?" she asked and Hermione shook her head.

"I'm expecting to be disowned." Hermione told her.

"I'm sure your overreacting." Ginny said and Hermione shrugged, hoping she was right.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((999))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ginny and Hermione migrated to the Room of Requirements to talk more about Hermione's pregnancy without fear of being overheard. Ginny told Hermione that she and Draco needed to sit down and talk, discuss their future, even if they weren't going to be getting married.

Reluctantly Hermione agreed, so she now stood outside the Great Hall as dinner ended, waiting for Draco to emerge. He did talking to Blaise Zabini. Taking a deep breath, Hermione approached them. "Draco, could I speak with you please?" she asked.

Draco looked at her in concern and agreed, before following Hermione to their secret room. "Is everything alright Mia?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, we just need to figure out what we are going to do."

Draco sat down. "I've given my opinion." He said.

"And while it is a nice gesture, it's not going to happen." Hermione told him. "So we have to figure out how we are going to raise this baby."

Draco sighed. "I'm in Mia. No matter what. I'm in." He said softly and Hermione gave him a small smile.

"I'm glad." She said quietly and Draco returned her smile.

There was silence between them. "So, your dad knows." Hermione began and Draco nodded.

"He actually took it pretty well. He was pissed that I didn't use protection, but he not completely adverse to it." Draco told her. "So we've got his support."

"What about your mother?"

Draco smiled, remembering the Howler his mother had sent him. "She was angry with me for not being more careful, but she cant wait to be a grandmother."

Hermione smiled. Maybe her parents would take it better then she thought. They had the same status as the Malfoy's in the Muggle world, so if the Malfoy's were taking it well, maybe he parents would as well. It was then that Hermione realised Draco was speaking to her.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"Your parents?" he asked and Hermione shrugged.

"I still haven't told them." She answered. "I want to do it in person, so I was thinking of going home for Spring Break."

"Its a good idea." Draco said. "Then maybe we could organise for our parents to meet."

Hermione nodded. "Sounds like a plan." She said and Draco smiled.

((((((((((((((((99)))))))))))))))))))))

_A/N: Hey all, read and review, pretty please. Also, thank you so much to all who reviewed._

_In the next chapter, Hermione will tell her parents as well as Harry and Ron._

_Oh and I'm starting to think up baby names, so if anyone has any suggestions, please feel free to let me know._

_-Cheers, tate4eva_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. All rights go to the talented J.K Rowling. I do not own the Gilmore Girls either, so please do not sue me.**_

_Authors Note: This story is a work in progress. Also there is a little bit of SS/HG in this chapter._

**CHAPTER FIVE**

((((March 26th 1997-12wks- Month 3)))))))))

A few days before Spring Break, Hermione was reaching the end of her first trimester. She decided it was time to inform her two best friends about her pregnancy. Her pregnancy was starting to become a little bit more noticeable. A lot of male students had been pleased at the changes in her breasts, so much that they ignored the slight increase in her weight. She barley fit into her pre-pregnancy school uniform. On the plus side, her nausea and fatigue were starting to die down and she was almost feeling like her old self.

Now, Harry and Ron may be a little slow at times, but they were starting to notice some changes in their best friend and had starting questioning Hermione, who decided she should tell her friends what was happening to her.

"Alright, Mione what's going on?" Harry asked, as the trio settled around the Room of Requirements, which was set up to look like the Gryffindor Common Room, only without their nosy housemates.

"Yeah Mione, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

Hermione took a deep breath. Harry and Ron still didn't get along with Draco to well. She worried how they would react to her pregnancy, especially Ron, who she was sure had a crush on her, even though he was dating Lavender Brown.

"Well...you might have noticed some changes in me lately." She started slowly.

Ron nodded staring at her breasts. Hermione frowned. "Ronald." She snapped and Ron looked up quickly, his face slowly changing to match his hair colour. Hermione turned back to Harry, who nodded.

"Yeah." Harry said, waiting for Hermione to continue.

"Well. It's because...it's because I'm..." Hermione trailed off.

"Your..." Harry prompted.

She took another deep breath. "Pregnant."

Harry and Ron looked shocked for a moment, before Ron started laughing. "Yeah right Mione. God joke, but everyone knows you need to have sex to get pregnant and no offence, but you're not on the top of anyone's wish list." He said, still laughing.

Hermione glared at him, fuming. What was he implying? That no one would want to sleep with her and she voiced this opinion, loudly.

Ron had the decency to look ashamed. Harry however had yet to talk, mainly because he believed Hermione at once. "How far along are you?" Harry asked.

Hermione faced him. "12 weeks, today." She answered.

Harry screwed up his face, trying to figure out when Hermione would have conceived and Hermione noticed this. "The baby was conceived on New Year's Eve." She told him.

Ron was looking back and forth between his friends, finally figuring out that this was not a joke. "Who's bloody father?" Ron asked loudly and angrily. "Or have you been whoring around and don't know who the father is?"

Hermione stared at Ron in disbelief. "Whoring myself around?" she asked angrily. "Weren't you just saying that no one would want to have sex with me." Ron opened his mouth but Hermione interrupted him. "And I haven't been whoring around. I know who exactly the father is. It's Draco."

"Malfoy!" Ron shouted, his face was bright red with anger. "You slept with Malfoy."

"Yes." Hermione screamed back.

"You are a whore." He spat. "Only now you're Malfoy's whore."

SMACK!! Hermione slapped Ron. "I'm not a whore. If you want to see a whore, take a good look at your girlfriend, Won Won." She spat back.

"Leave Lavender out of this. At least she isn't pregnant."

"Oh." Hermione said angrily. "So I sleep with one guy while I'm drunk and have the misfortune of getting pregnant, that makes me a whore, then what does that make Lavender, who's slept with most of the sixth year males, including Draco."

Ron just stared at her, lips moving, but no sound was coming out. He looked at Harry, who was watching silently. "She's totally missing the point." He got out.

"What point?" Hermione asked angrily.

"I'm leaving." Ron said. He looked at Harry. "Let's go."

He started walking to the door and Hermione looked helplessly at Harry, desperate to know if she had lost both of her best friends. Slowly the boy-who-lived followed Ron to the door. Ron stormed out and as he exited, Harry turned back to Hermione and mouth two words.

_I'm sorry_

Now left alone, Hermione's knees felt weak and she dropped to the ground, trembling. She really wasn't surprised, but it was still a bit of a shock. Plus, it hurt, a lot. Hermione knew that Ron was going to be angry, furious even. Harry wasn't a surprise either, just quiet. He didn't hate Draco as much as Ron did. And of course he was going to side with Ron, he always did. Come to think of it, she shouldn't even be surprised at all.

Tears pricked her eyes and Hermione cursed the sobs that escaped as the tears began to fall. She laid down on the lounge she was laying on and let the tears go.

(((((((((9999)))))))))))

Thirty minutes later, Hermione calmed down enough to finally leave the ROR, knowing perfectly well that Ron and his tactless personality would have informed the entire school of her pregnancy. It was dinnertime and everyone would be in the Great Hall, so the news would be spread very quickly.

She slowly headed to the library, wanting to avoid everyone, until Draco or Ginny no doubt would come looking for her.

(((((((9999)))))))

However it wasn't Draco or Ginny who first found Hermione. Severus Snape headed straight for the library after Weasley slugged Draco in the jaw and announced to the whole school that he'd knocked up the Gryffindor Princess. The packed Hall had broken into loud conversation as everyone took in the announcement, discussing whether it was real or not as Severus slipped out the teacher's entrance.

He had of course already known that Hermione was pregnant, as he had been there when Draco told his father, plus Dumbledore had informed him, so that he wouldn't force Hermione to try any of potions that were harmful to her and the baby.

Too say that Severus was surprised that Hermione was expecting the Malfoy heir would be understatement. But to say his was jealous was not.

Severus had always been fond of Hermione Granger. He admired her strength and her love of learning. She was privately his favourite student. However due to his position as a spy and Head of Slytherin House, he had been unable to show any favour to the young muggleborn. But with the Dark Lord's defeat he no longer had to play favourites to his Slytherins and could give Hermione the credit she deserved.

Another reason for his change was because the year before Severus had began developing feelings for the young witch. After she returned to school, he noticed changes in her. She had grown the summer between her fourth and fifth years. Her hair was no longer bushy, but was longer and fell in elegant waves down past her shoulders, while her teeth which had been bucktooth before the incident during her fourth year, were now straight and pearly white.

Also the burden of the war made her seem even more mature then she was before. She had grown older over that summer.

After the final battle, Severus had admitted to himself that he was in love with Hermione Granger for her beauty, her strength, her kindness and her love of learning and hoped that he would have a chance to court her after she graduated next year.

His hopes however had been shattered at the news of her pregnancy.

However, because of his still strong feelings for the witch, he was now subtly seeking her out, to offer some comfort. In the library, he found Hermione sitting in the very back of the library, hiding behind a large book. He paused for a moment before approaching her.

(((((999)))))

"Miss Granger." Hermione looked up and found Professor Snape towering over her, an odd look on his face.

Oh no, what does he want? She thought to herself. No doubt he's heard about my being pregnant and has come to make some smug comment. She really wasn't in the mood.

"What, come to see the Knocked Up Know it All, who obviously doesn't know a lot if she can't cast a contraception charm." She snapped. "No doubt Ron's informed the whole school."

Professor Snape nodded. "Yes, your tactless friend informed the entire Great Hall." He told her.

Hermione looked back at her book which happened to be about parenting. "He's no longer my friend." She scoffed. "It seems he doesn't like whores who get pregnant."

Professor Snape frowned. "Mr Weasley called you a whore?" he asked and Hermione nodded, not bothering to look at him or answer him with a word. "And I'm guessing Mr Potter has taken his side." Again, Hermione nodded. "Typical."

"Yeah." Hermione said looking up at her Professor, who was staring down at her. She was surprised; there was no venom or even a sneer on her Potion teachers face. It was blank with a little...was that concern...in his black eyes. _He has nice eyes_, she thought to herself.

Severus cleared his throat and moved his gaze to the book she was reading. "How are you taking things Miss Granger?" he asked, changing the subject.

Hermione looked at him oddly for a minute before answering. "Well I'm pregnant, I'm seventeen and I still have a year of school left. I was hoping to become Head Girl, but I doubt that now."

"I don't know." Severus said. "Heads are people who set examples. You and Draco set the perfect example of what not to do."

Hermione stared at him for a minute before a smile broke across her face. "Did you just make a joke Professor?" she asked.

Severus thought for a minute. "Yes, I guess I did." He said, rewarding Hermione with a small smile that caused her heart to skip a bit. _God, I wish he would smile more, he has a handsome smile_.

Hang on; Professor Snape has nice eyes and a handsome smile. What am I thinking that for? He's my professor. I'm not usually attracted to him. It must be my hormones, the pregnancy books said it would mess with my libido. Yeah, that's it, Hermione thought to herself.

There was silence between them. Severus awkwardly cleared his throat. "I better be getting back to my office. Plenty of essays to mark. Including some that are two feet too long." He said, staring pointedly at Hermione, who blushed a little.

"Ok." Hermione quietly.

"Good night Miss Granger." Severus said, before turning and walking off.

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding. Her stomach was doing flip flops and not because of morning sickness.

((((((((999))))))))

_A/N: How was it? I had someone ask for a little bit of SS/HG, so here it is. Also, thank you to everyone who sent reviews. At last count I had about 11 for the last chapter alone._

_A/N #2: Here is my shortlist for baby names. Please everyone let me know what you think. Hermione will be giving birth in chapter 9 or 10._

**NAME IDEAS**

Mikaela Jasmyne (nicknames Mikki or MJ)

Arianna Hermione (Nicknames ??)

Zoey Narcissa – Zoey is Greek for Life. Nicknames??

Lorelei Hermione (cos I like the name Lorelei. Nickname Mya?? From middle name?? Any better ideas??)

Franchesca Hermione (means Free – nickname Chess)

Caitlin Brianna (Pure, noble. Nickname ??)

_Your opinions are much appreciated._

_Tate4eva._


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. All rights go to the talented J.K Rowling. I do not own the Gilmore Girls either, so please do not sue me.**_

_Authors Note: This story is a work in progress. _

**CHAPTER SIX**

(((((((Saturday March 29th)))))))))

Spring Break started and Hermione never thought she'd be glad to be leaving Hogwarts. However the past few days had been hectic and stressing. There was no one at Hogwarts who didn't know about her pregnancy. Surprisingly enough, only a quarter of the school gave her a hard time and none were Slytherins. Ron, Lavender and her little group of friends were her biggest tormentors, as well as some Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore had given strict orders that anyone giving Hermione or Draco grief would have points taken.

Draco and Hermione were on the Hogwarts Express making their way back to London. They had been joined by Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and Ginny, who had stuck by Hermione's side. The group talked and ate, as Hermione worried about seeing her parents and telling them about the baby.

In no time, they arrived at Kings Cross and after a brief hello to Draco's parents, Hermione exited Platform 9 ¾ to find the driver her parents had no doubt sent. Oh no, Jane and William Granger couldn't take time out of their busy schedules to pick up their only child, who they hadn't seen since last summer.

Feeling a little bitter at this, Hermione sat in the backseat of her parents town car and headed home, where she found her parents getting ready to go out to some sort of function. Deciding to get it out in the open, she decided to dump her trunk in her room and tell them.

"What is it Hermione, we're on our way to the Glickman's dinner party." Jane said, adjusting her husband's tie.

"This is important." Hermione said, fidgeting with her hands.

"Can't it wait Hermione; we're late as it is." William said, gently pushing his wife's hands away from his neck.

"It can't wait." Hermione said nervously, trying not to just blurt it out, but her nerves were getting to her. "I'm pregnant."

Her parents turned and looked at her in horror. "What." Her mother said in a low voice.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I am 12 weeks pregnant." She repeated, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Pregnant." William boomed. "How can you be pregnant? What are they teaching at the freak school? Am I paying all that money so you can learn to whore yourself out?"

"I only slept with one guy." Hermione defended herself, getting sick of being called a whore. "Draco Malfoy."

Jane and William looked at each other. Malfoy. Their daughter had mentioned that name and it sounded like that family were pretty wealthy in the wizarding world. Maybe this wouldn't turn out to be such a bad thing.

"We want to meet his parents." William said calmly and Hermione looked shocked at his sudden turn around. "We can discuss marriage and the future."

Hermione was too shocked to mention that she wasn't going to be marrying Draco, but her parents were already making their way to the front door, telling her to contact the Malfoy's to arrange a meeting as soon as possible.

(((((((((((((9999)))))))))))))

Later that night, Hermione received an owl from Draco with dates that his parents were available to meet her parents. She decided to get the meeting over and done with and arranged for the Malfoy's to come over the next day for dinner.

The next morning at breakfast, which was a colder affair than usual, Hermione informed her parents that the Malfoy's would be arriving at 6pm that evening. This sent Jane into a frenzy to make sure everything would be perfect for the Malfoy's arrival.

Hermione spent the rest of the day in her room, reading and avoiding her parents.

At 6pm, the doorbell ring and the maid of the month, Heidi answered the door, ushering the Malfoy's in. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco were dressed in their muggle best.

Jane, William and Hermione were sitting in the living room, waiting for the other family. Introductions were made, before everyone took their seats and drinks were handed out.

"Now," William started the conversation. "We have a problem here and we need to find a solution straight away."

"I agree." Lucius interjected.

"We're keeping the baby." Draco said quickly. He had already told his parents this, but he wasn't sure what Hermione had told her parents beyond informing them of her pregnancy.

"And what do you plan on doing?" Jane asked. "The both of you still have one year of school left. How do you plan to care for a baby, to provide for it?"

"We will help." Narcissa said. "It is important for Draco...and Hermione to finish their schooling."

"And when they finish school. What then?" Jane asked.

"We will get jobs." Draco answered. "I will work for my father's company and Hermione..." He looked at his friend.

"I was going to get an apprenticeship in Charms or maybe Potions." She answered.

Jane stared at her. "What will you need a job for once you're married?" she asked.

Hermione and Draco, and Lucius and Narcissa exchanged glances. Obviously Draco had informed his parents about Hermione rejection of his proposal and seemed to be fine with them not getting married.

"It seems Draco and Hermione have decided it wouldn't be the best idea to get married." Narcissa said slowly.

Jane and William looked at them all. "What?" Jane asked. "Of course they'll get married. It is the best idea. We can't have a grandchild out of wedlock, what would everyone say?"

"Mum, Draco and I don't love each other that way. Our marriage would never work." Hermione said and Jane glared at her.

"I find myself inclined to agree with your daughter." Lucius put in.

William turned to face him. "Good sir, it may be fine with wizarding society to have children out of wedlock, but it muggle society it is frowned up." William told him.

"I care more for my son's happiness then what society thinks of my family these days." Lucius said tightly. "And if he believes that marriage to Hermione is not what they want, then I accept it."

William and Lucius, and Jane and Narcissa faced off against each other. Jane turned to Hermione. "You don't wish to marry and give this child a proper family."

"My baby will have two parents who love it. That's all it needs." Hermione said titling her chin up as she faced her mother.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you have three choices. You will marry Draco and give the child a proper family or give it up for adoption or go against your parents' wishes and have your child out of wedlock."

"I'm not getting married just because of the baby and I'm not giving it up." Hermione said defiantly.

William sighed. "Then you will no longer be welcome in this house until you make the right choice." Jane, Narcissa, Lucius and Draco gasped. Hermione felt tears well up in eyes.

She knew she would never make the right choice that her parents wanted. "Then I guess this is goodbye." She said, trying to keep from crying. Hermione stood up. "I will just get my trunk and be out of your lives."

"Where will you go? Spring Vacation just started." Jane asked.

"Why do you care?" Hermione asked venomously and Jane did a double-take.

"She will come to Malfoy Manor." Lucius said, also standing up. Narcissa and Draco followed. Lucius turned to Hermione. "You and the baby may stay there as long as you need. Malfoy's do not turn away family in need."

Hermione couldn't believe that this was Lucius Malfoy, the same man, who five years ago sneered at her because she was muggleborn and someone he saw as beneath him. Now he was not only treating her as an equal, but as family.

"Thank you Lucius." Hermione said quietly. "I'll get my trunk."

"I'll help." Draco said and the teenagers headed up the stairs to Hermione's room.

Lucius turned to William. "One day you will realise what a mistake you have made and you will wish that you were able to meet the child growing in Hermione's womb." He sneered. "Something's are more important than pride and societies opinions."

William glared at him and turned away to the drink cart. Jane and Narcissa glared at each other. "Heidi, bring the Malfoy's and my daughters coats." Jane called.

Hermione and Draco returned as Heidi came in with the coats. The Malfoy's and Hermione took them and headed to the door. As she reached the door, Hermione took a last glance at her parents, wondering if she would ever see them again.

(((((((((((((((((((99999))))))))))))))))))))))

Malfoy Manor was a beautiful old manor. Hermione quickly fell in love with it and the grounds, as well as the Malfoy's large library, which was bigger than the Hogwarts one.

Hermione's room was in the family wing, across the hall from Draco's with a connecting nursery, after Hermione and Draco voiced that they wish to be very hands on in the raising of their child. It was strange for society purebloods, but it was a new world after Voldermort's demise.

Draco and Hermione spent their days strolling the gardens and having picnics, while discussing their child's future. They also got into a debate about names and most importantly gender.

"Mia, I'm telling you, every first born Malfoy is a male and they inherit the Malfoy genes." Draco insisted as they sat eating lunch one day.

"Drake, traditions can be broken. This baby might be a girl, who takes after me."

After that name suggestions began.

"There is no way in hell we are naming our son, if we have one, Scorpius." Hermione said.

"How about Draco Junior?" Draco suggested with a cheeky grin and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Abraxas."

Hermione thought about it. "Maybe. What do you think of Zoey?" she asked.

Draco stared at her. "We are not naming our son Zoey?" he said in horror.

Hermione laughed. "No, we could name our daughter Zoey." She told him.

"Let's concentrate on having this kid, and then we can talk about more." Draco said and Hermione looked at him funny.

"We're not getting married, so don't plan on anymore kids with me." Hermione told him. "And you seem very sure that we're having a son."

"I told you, it's in the genes." Draco said. "It's been that way for centuries."

"Yes, but that was when it was pureblood/pureblood." Hermione put in. "Now it's pureblood/muggleborn. Things are changing. I feel positive that its girl."

Draco sat back and stared at her. "You seem pretty positive that it's going to be a girl." He said.

Hermione smiled and ran her hand over the small bump that was slowly forming. "You seem pretty positive it's going to be a boy."

"I am positive." Draco smirked. "Care to make a wager?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What kind of wager?"

"Well." Draco began. "If it's a boy I get to choose the name and he takes my surname."

Hermione looked intrigued. "And if it's a girl?"

"You choose the name and she takes your surname."

Hermione considered it. She was confident enough to agree to these conditions. "Alright. I'm in." She said, holding out her hand to Draco who shook it.

((((((((((((Sunday April 13th – 14 ½ weeks Month 3)))))))))))

Spring Vacation came to an end all too quickly for Hermione and Draco. Lucius and Narcissa accompanied them to Kings Cross to see them off. Narcissa pulled both teens into a tight hug. "Take good care of her Draco." Narcissa said to her son. "Don't let her work too hard."

"I'll try Mother." Draco said, glancing sideways at Hermione, who had spotted the Weasley's and was in a staring contest with Ron. "Ignore him Mia."

Hermione tore her gaze from her ex-best friend. She faced Lucius and Narcissa. "Thank you so much for everything, Lucius, Cissy."

Lucius gave a small smile. "It is our pleasure Hermione." He answered. "Now, you both best get on the train before it leaves."

Draco and Hermione bid the elder Malfoy's goodbye and boarded the train, which would take them back to Hogwarts.

(((((((((((999))))))))))))

_A/N: I know Lucius and Narcissa are OOC, but this is my story and I wanted them to be the good guys. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. And once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate your opinions on the names, I'm still deciding. The baby's name wont come until after its born._


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. All rights go to the talented J.K Rowling. I do not own the Gilmore Girls either, so please do not sue me.**_

_Authors Note: This story is a work in progress. _

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

(((((Early June 1997 – Week 23 Month 6))))

The end of the school year was fast approaching and every student was in study hibernation, preparing for the exams which were due to start the next day.

Hermione was in her sixth month and now, if she wasn't wearing her school robes, it was obvious that she was pregnant. School had become more bearable. The hype about her pregnancy had pretty much died down. The only people she and Draco got any trouble from was Ron, Lavender and Lavender's little group of friends. Gryffindor had lost a lot of points because of them; most of them were taken by Snape. It hurt Hermione, that one of her late best friends could be so cruel and hypocritical.

Harry wasn't giving Hermione a hard time, but he never said anything when Ron and Lavender started up and this hurt Hermione a great deal. This hurt Hermione the most. She had been nothing but a loyal friend for the past six years. She had stood by Harry's side and helped him defeat Voldemort. It was because of her research that they'd been able to kill the Dark Lord. But when she makes one mistake, that doesn't even really affect him, she is discarded.

Hermione hadn't heard from her parents since she left their house with the Malfoy's. It upset her, as she wished her parents would realise what a mistake they had made. No such luck.

However, for the past few weeks, Hermione had been putting all that at the back of her mind, as she prepared rigorously for her end of year exams. Draco and Ginny spent a great deal of time dragging Hermione away from the library to eat and sleep. She couldn't do what she had done in the previous years, which was doing more studying then eating and sleeping.

"Hi Mione." Hermione looked up to find Ginny sliding into the seat opposite her. She was currently at the back of the library, after dinner.

"Hi Ginny." Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny had been a god sent. Despite her brothers' opinions, Ginny had stuck by Hermione's side and was excited at the possibility of being named godmother to the baby.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked, pulling her books out so she could start studying as well.

Hermione sighed. "I am huge." She said and Ginny smiled.

"You're not that big. With your robes on, it's hard to tell that you're pregnant." She told her friend. Hermione sighed as she rubbed her enlarged stomach. "Is she kicking?"

Hermione nodded. "She's been kicking a lot lately." She said, smiling as she saw Ginny's hand twitch. She'd come to recognise that gesture made by someone who was fighting the urge to touch her large tummy. "Go ahead." She said.

Ginny grinned and almost leapt across the table and into the seat beside Hermione. Hermione took her hand and placed it where she could feel the baby kicking. "Wow." Ginny squealed, "There really is a baby inside there."

Hermione laughed. "I've known that for a while." She said and Ginny smiled.

"I meant, now it seems more real for the rest of us, because it's physically obvious." Ginny explained.

"I know what you meant."

Ginny smiled and rubbed Hermione's stomach one more time before moving back over to her seat. "How long do you have to go?" she asked.

Hermione sighed. "Seventeen weeks." She answered, looking back down at her Ancient Runes notes.

"Wow." Ginny said. "It seems like a long time."

"It is." Hermione said, not looking up from her notes. "It's about four months."

Ginny just nodded, before turning her attention back to her books. Both girls spent about an hour studying before Ginny left to meet up with her flavour of the week, leaving Hermione alone until Madame Pince informed her it was almost curfew.

"Thank you Madame Pince." Hermione said wearily, packing her things up. The librarian smiled before walking off.

After stuffing her books into her bag, Hermione stood up. She swayed suddenly and quickly grabbed the table to support herself as she was hit with a wave of dizziness.

_Oh my god_. She thought to herself. _What's happening?_

The dizziness left her, but her fear and panic didn't, questions were running through her head. _Did I stand up too fast? Is this a bad thing? Should I tell anyone? If I do, they might not let me complete my exams. _Hermione stopped for a minute. The books she had read did say it was normal to feel dizzy during pregnancy, especially after standing up to fast. _No need to worry anyone. _She thought. _If it happens again after the exams I will go to the Hospital Wing, but until then I will be more careful._

With a slight nod, she gathered her things up and quickly left the library.

(((((((Saturday June7th 1997)))))

Exams were finally over and everyone was celebrating.

Hermione was still stressed out because she had been unable to take her Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts practical exams. That as well as the headaches she had been having and the general stress of exams caused her to be rather irritable, something everyone just put down to pregnancy hormones.

It was close to dinner and Hermione was currently exiting a bathroom near the Great Hall. She was feeling overheated and had decided to splash a little water on her face before returning to dinner. Her path however was broken by one Ronald Weasley.

"Look, its Whore-Mione." He said with a grin.

"Very original Ronald." Hermione said, trying to move around him.

"You've gotten fat." He stated, looking her up and down.

"Oh very well spotted. It could be because I'm pregnant." Hermione snapped.

Ron just sniffed. "I can't believe you slept with Malfoy, of all people." He said.

"And who else did I have to choose from." Hermione asked. She really didn't feel like getting into some petty argument with Ron right now. She was tired, hot and a little dizzy. "You!"

Ron shrugged and she could tell from the look on his face that was exactly who he thought she should have chosen. This really annoyed Hermione. She was about to answer when he started talking. "I heard you're not dating Malfoy and that you're not marrying him either."

"It's none of your business." Hermione hissed.

"That means your single." Ron continued it was almost as if he was talking to himself. "That means you can start dating me."

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione said loudly. "Firstly, you are screwing Lavender. Secondly, after the way you've treated me these past few months, you'd be lucky enough to have me as a friend, even with an apology."

Ron frowned. "Look, I know I've been a git but I was surprised. Besides, everyone knows we are suppose to be together." He stated, as if it was a well known fact.

"We are not supposed to be together." Hermione told him. "And git is a bit of an understatement."

Ron stepped closer to Hermione, who was very anxious to get back to her room, so she could lie down. "Come on Mione. I heard pregnant women get really randy. Let's go have a shag and I'll show you how much better I am then Malfoy."

SMACK!

Ron tumbled to the ground as Hermione slugged him hard. "Stay the hell away from me." She hissed angrily, before turning and stalking off, tears in her eyes. She headed towards Gryffindor Tower, not in the mood to be around other people.

Halfway back to Gryffindor Tower, she was hit with a large wave of dizziness, causing her to stop and lean against a well for support. It was even worse than the one she had in the library and she hadn't even stood up quickly.

"Hermione." She heard a familiar voice say from behind her. She spun around quickly and caught a glimpse of Professor Snape, before everything turned black.

((((((9999))))))

Severus was on his way to the Great Hall for dinner. He had finished brewing some potions for Madame Pomfrey and just delivered them to her. As he walked down the halls, hoping to catch a student doing something wrong so he could deduct points, he saw a curly haired figure ahead of him.

His heart sped up as he realised it was Hermione, but it slowed down a bit as he realised she was leaning against the wall, a hand to her forehead. He quickly approached her.

"Hermione." He said her name before he could stop himself.

She spun around he got a glimpse of her pale, sweaty face before she collapsed into his arms.

(((((9999))))))

The low whisper of people talking woke Hermione up. Without opening her eyes, she knew she was in a bed in a semi-darkened room. Merlin, she felt like crap. Her body felt heavy and she wanted to go back to sleep, but her eyes fluttered opened.

"Professor." She said softly, when she saw Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey standing beside her bed. They spun to face her.

"Oh good, your awake." Madame Pomfrey said, moving over to her. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione yawned. "Groggy." She answered weakly. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Madame Pomfrey answered. "And I'm not surprised you did, with the height of your blood pressure."

"It was high?" Hermione asked meekly.

"Much higher than it should be for a woman in your condition." Madame Pomfrey scolded. "I thought I told you to take things easy."

Hermione sighed. "I tried, but I had exams and then I had a fight with Ron." She said. She decided to change the subject. "Is the baby alright? What time is it? How long have I been here? How did I get here?"

Madame Pomfrey was fussing. "Yes, the baby is fine...for now. It's 2 in the morning. You've been here about 7 hours. And Professor Snape brought you in." She answered.

Hermione turned her attention to the man who hadn't spoken since she woke up. "Thank you Professor." She said softly and the older man gave her a short nod. "But shouldn't you be asleep."

"I had to brew a potion to lower your blood pressure." Severus told her, holding a vial up.

"Oh yes." Madame Pomfrey said, taking the vial from him. "You are to take this every day. Professor Snape has more. You have pre-eclampsia."

"Pre-eclampsia." Hermione repeated softly. She had read about it, it could be harmful to not only her but the baby as well.

"Yes. I am putting you on strict bed rest for the rest of the term." Madame Pomfrey said. "After the term finishes, we will see if your blood pressure has dropped. If so, you may go home for the summer, but you will be taking it easy."

Hermione nodded, as Madame Pomfrey handed her the vial. She quickly drank it. "Does Draco and Ginny know I'm here?" she asked.

"They came to visit you." Severus answered. "I informed Lucius and Narcissa. They were here before Poppy sent them home. Narcissa will be back in the morning. I believe Mr Potter was here as well."

Hermione stared at Severus. "Harry was here." She asked softly and Severus nodded. Hermione laid back down in shock. Harry had come to see her. He still cared.

"Now, I want you to go back to sleep." Madame Pomfrey said. "You should go to bed as well Severus. Thank you for making the potion for me."

"Yes, thank you." Hermione echoed quietly as sleep slowly claimed her again.

(((((((99999))))))

Hermione spent the next couple of weeks doing nothing but sitting in bed and reading. Madame Pomfrey wasn't joking when she said Hermione would be on bed rest for the rest of the term. Hermione however, didn't mind. She knew she had pushed things too much and in doing so had endangered not only her life, but the baby's as well. She resolved to take the summer easy.

Not that she would have a problem with that. Narcissa and Lucius had decided to take the parents to be to France for the summer.

Narcissa had been wonderful. She spent most of the past two weeks by Hermione's side, keeping her company. Draco and Ginny only left to go to class and sleep. Lucius would stop by bringing with him new books for Hermione to read. Students from all houses sent get well gifts.

On the last day of term, Madame Pomfrey declared Hermione fit to leave the Hospital Wing and go back to Malfoy Manor. The Elder Malfoy's reluctantly allowed Hermione and Draco to catch the Hogwarts Express back to London.

The pair were currently sitting in a compartment with Ginny and a handful of Slytherin sixth and seventh years. Hermione excused herself to answer the call of nature. She stepped out of the toilet and came face to face with Ron and Harry.

"Please move." She asked softly, the last thing she needed was for her blood pressure to go up again.

Neither moved they just looked at her, before Ron spoke. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Whatever." Hermione scoffed, crossing her arms.

Ron sighed. "No. I mean it. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for getting mad, I'm sorry for calling you a whore. I'm sorry for telling the school that you were pregnant with Malfoy's kid. I'm sorry for the git I've been for the past three months. And I'm really sorry for what I said and did before you ended up in the Hospital Wing." He mumbled the last part.

Hermione stared at him and was surprised to find sadness and guilt in his eyes. She looked at Harry briefly. "Ok, you're sorry." She said. "Why the sudden need to apologise?"

"I feel guilty." Ron said. "I was mad, but not enough to wish something horrible upon you and your baby."

Hermione just nodded, before turning to Harry. "I'm sorry as well Mione." Harry said. "For taking Ron's side, even though I knew what he was doing was wrong."

There was silence between the three of them. "Mione." Ron began.

"Don't call me that." Hermione said softly.

Ron looked a little hurt, but it passed. "Ok, Hermione. I know you said I'd be lucky enough to have you as a friend with an apology after the way I've been treating you, but could you ever find the strength to forgive me."

"And me." Harry pitched in.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I don't if I can forgive you." She said. Both boys' shoulders dropped. "Yet." She finished. They perked up a little at this. "I'm not sure if we will ever get what we had back. You both hurt me so badly in my time of need," Hermione paused. "For the time being, you will just be my year mates, nothing more."

"Will you ever consider us friends again?" Harry asked softly.

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. You will have to gain my trust back and I have no idea how you can do that." She answered. "At the moment I need to concentrate on making sure my baby stays healthy and is born at the right time. And I can't do that if your both trying to win my friendship back."

"Are you saying you need time?" Ron asked and Hermione nodded.

"Ok then." Harry said quietly. "If it's what you want, we will do it."

"Thank you." Hermione said softly, before moving past them, wondering if things would ever be right between them.

(((((((9999))))))))

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You guys help so much, if things go according to schedule the baby will be born in chapter nine. Anyway, please let me know your thoughts on this chapter._


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. All rights go to the talented J.K Rowling. I do not own the Gilmore Girls either, so please do not sue me. I do own Paradis Sur Terre and any characters that you don't recognise.**_

_Authors Note: This story is a work in progress. Paradis sur terre roughly means Heaven on Earth, I don't know French so I have no idea if it's right. Paradis Sur Terre is a wizarding island off the coast of the French Riviera _

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

(((((Wednesday Aug 6th 1997 – 31 weeks Month 8))))

The summer had passed by very quickly. Hermione and the Malfoy's were still in Paradis Sur Terre, an all wizarding vacation spot, off the coast of the French Riviera. It was the best place for Hermione to sit and relax. Most of her time was spent lounging by the pool reading and working on her suntan or down at the beach. She also allowed Narcissa to take her shopping in the small village near their chateau. She could tell her baby was going to be spoilt by her grandparents.

In almost four weeks Hermione and Draco would be returning to Hogwarts to complete their final year of school. Hermione wasn't sure how she felt about finishing Hogwarts. It had always been more of a home then her own and she would miss it.

Hermione let out a sigh as she closed her book. She was sitting under an umbrella by the pool reading yet another parenting book. Running her hand over her extremely large stomach she stared out at the vast ocean. Since the end of the school year her pregnancy had progressed and a lot of things had changed. There was now no way to hide her pregnancy, not even robes could hide it. The baby was always kicking and she had trouble sleeping as she couldn't find a comfortable position. Her back ached, she had trouble breathing sometimes and to top it all off she had begun to have practise contractions or Braxtons Hicks as Muggle's called them. Hermione couldn't until it was all over and she had her baby in her arms.

"Mia." Hermione turned to find Draco walking towards her. "Our Hogwarts letters have arrived."

He sat down next to her legs and handed her letter over. "Thanks." She said, opening it.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_It is my pleasure to announce that you have been selected to be Head Girl when the new school term begins on Monday September 1__st__ 1997._

_Attached is a list of book required for the next term._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Oh my god." Hermione said under her breath. She couldn't believe it.

"What?" Draco asked, he too had opened his letter.

Hermione stared at the letter in her hand before handing it to Draco, who's eyes widened as he read it, before promptly handing her his letter.

"They made us Heads." Hermione said, once she was done reading Draco's letter.

"I know." He said looking awed. "I mean, I know that we're the top of our year, but we're expecting a baby. I didn't think we set a good enough example."

"Me either." She said softly. She had been dreaming about being Head Girl since she stared Hogwarts, but after she found out she was pregnant, she knew the chances of being made Head Girl were fairly slim. However now, right in her hand was proof that she was going to be able to live one of her dreams.

Draco suddenly stood up and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's tell my parents." He said. Hermione agreed and Draco helped her out of her chair and through the house to the parlour where Lucius and Narcissa were sitting.

"Are you in labour?" Narcissa asked the minute they walked in. She jumped up and hurried to Hermione.

"No Mum, she's not in labour." Draco said. "But look at this."

He handed her their letters. Narcissa read them silently while Lucius looked on with a slight smirk on his face. A similar one graced Narcissa's beautiful face.

"You've been made Head Boy and Girl. Congratulations." She said. She quickly pulled the two of them into a tight hug. "Of course I'm not surprised."

Draco and Hermione caught the glance she through at Lucius. "Ah Lucius...did you have something to do with this?" Hermione asked, taking her letter back from Narcissa.

Lucius smiled. "The two of you were already in line for the role. Some of the governors had a problem, but I merely pointed out that the two of you were being mature by taking responsibility for your actions, which is a good example to the students." He told them.

"And now the two of you will be taking your rightful places as Head Boy and Girl." Narcissa said with a smile.

Hermione and Draco were both silent. Hermione didn't know what Draco was thinking but she knew what she was. She was conflicted. Yes, she wanted very badly to be Head Girl and while she believed Lucius when he said she had been in line before her pregnancy was announced, she didn't believe she would have gotten the position if it weren't for him.

Draco seemed to understand what she was thinking because he leaned over and whispered in her ear "No point looking a gift horse in the mouth. We both know we deserve the positions."

Hermione stared at her best friend and father of her baby. He just looked at her and she sighed, knowing deep down that he was right. She turned to Lucius and Narcissa with a smile. "Thank you." She said and Narcissa pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Head Girl." She said happily, before pulling Draco into the hug as well. "And Head Boy. Oh we must celebrate."

"I'll make arrangements for dinner in Paris." Lucius said standing up.

Hermione opened her mouth to object, but Draco nudged her and shook his head, as Lucius left and Narcissa began making plans to take the pair shopping for new robes.

((((((((Saturday August 9th 1997)))))))

A few days after they received their letters, Hermione and Draco went to Diagon Alley to get the stuff they needed for school, while there they ran into Ginny, Harry and Ron. Hermione was surprised to find out that Ron had broken up with Lavender, who was still bitching about Hermione and Draco. She was also happy to find out that Harry and Ginny had started dating over the summer.

The trio were happy to hear that Hermione and Draco had been made Head Girl and Head Boy. "You two deserve it." Ginny had commented.

Despite the fact that their friendship had a long way to go before it would be mended, Hermione agreed to spend the day with Harry and the Weasley's. Draco tagged along simply to make sure Harry and Ron didn't trick Hermione into being best friends again.

At the end of the day, Hermione was exhausted and after bidding goodbye to Harry, Ron and Ginny, she and Draco flooed back to France.

((((((Monday September 1st 1997- Week 34)))))

The new school year arrived quickly and Hermione was glad to be going back to Hogwarts, even if it was for her last year. She and Draco sat with the Slytherins and spent the trip gossiping about the summer.

Hermione got up to go to the bathroom when she ran into Lavender Brown. They stared at each other for a minute before Lavender cleared her throat.

"Hermione, do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" she asked quietly, surprising Hermione.

"Um..." Hermione trailed off not sure if she wanted to hear what Lavender had to say.

"Please." Lavender pleaded. "I want to apologise."

Hermione was very surprised now, but she nodded and followed Lavender into an empty compartment.

Lavender was already seated and wringing her hands nervously. Hermione stayed standing near the door, wanting to be able to make a quick exit if the need arose.

"I am the biggest idiot and hypocrite in the wizarding world." Lavender said, staring at her hands. Hermione raised an eyebrow as Lavender looked at her.

"Really?" Hermione asked. Lavender nodded, still staring at her hands.

"I'm..."Lavender trailed off as she looked up at Hermione with glassy eyes. "I'm also pregnant."

Hermione couldn't hide her shock. Whatever she was expecting Lavender to say, it wasn't that. "Your pregnant?"

Lavender nodded. "I found out the day after Ron broke up with me." she said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Is it even Ron's?" Hermione asked.

Lavender nodded and stared at Hermione. "I admit I may be..." she took a deep breath. "The school bike, but I am not a cheater."

Hermione just looked at her. She felt absolutley not sympathy for this good who had destroyed her friendship and made her life at school hell for the past few months. She also knew that Ron didn't know or else he would have told her.

"What do you want me to say Lavender?" Hermione asked her. "Do you want forgiveness?"

Lavender took a deep breath and shook her head. "No. I just thought if anyone had the right to bitch and start gossip about me...its you. You deserve it after all I did to you."

Hermione looked down at her. "Well you see, thats where we are different Lavender." Hermione told her. "I'm not the kind of person who does that to others."

Lavender just nodded. Hermione turned to leave. "I was jealous." Hermione stopped. "I love Ron so much, but he will never love me the way he loves you."

"Ron doesn't love me that way." Hermione said without turning around. "He just thinks he does. But we would never have lasted, even if I liked him that way."

With that said, Hermione.

(((((((()))))))))))

_Hey all, sorry it took so long to update, I have been working heaps lately and haven't had the energy to work on the story. Hope this chapter is up to your standards. Please review._

_Cheers._

_tate4eva._


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. All rights go to the talented J.K Rowling. I do not own the Gilmore Girls either, so please do not sue me. **_

_Authors Note: This story is a work in progress. There are some lines in here that I have borrowed from the season 4 Gilmore Girls episode 'The Festival of Living Art'. _

**CHAPTER NINE**

(((((Thursday October 9th 1997 – Week 40))))

The start of the school year and the last few weeks leading up to her due date went by very slowly for Hermione. Since she was in her last month of her pregnancy she wasn't able to do much except for attend her classes, and even that was limited. As they were dealing with some potent potions this year, Hermione would be unable to attend her Potions class, which was one of her favourite subjects.

Surprisingly, Professor Snape had volunteered to give Hermione private tutoring in the theoretical side of Potions. Hermione had jumped at the chance to spend some private time with the man she had come to realise she had some sort of crush on. He was so different to her now, whether it was because she was pregnant or because the baby was his godson's, she didn't know, but she enjoyed the discussions they got into during her tutoring sessions.

(((((((((((()))))))))))))

Hermione's due date came and with must frustration on her part, went. She knew that the chances of the baby being born on the due date we highly unlikely, she had been hoping the baby would be early. Her frustration grew as the next day passed by slowly with no sign of the baby's arrival.

Storming as much as she could in her condition, Hermione headed to her tutoring session with Severus (as he had told her to call him during their sessions), needing something to distract her from the fact that she was the size of a whale.

((((((((((())))))))))))

Severus hurried away from his meeting with Albus, eager to get to his office, where he and Hermione meet up for her tutoring sessions. Since she still showed no signs of entering labour, Hermione had insisted they meet up for their usual tutoring session. Anything to spend some alone time with her.

He entered his office to find Hermione pacing back and forth looking very distressed. Severus was concerned at once. He rushed over to her.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he asked.

"No." She whined, still pacing. "It's not coming out."

"What?" he asked.

"The baby. She's not coming out, it's like she's stuck in there, thanks the Malfoy's large heads and even larger ego." She said, jiggling as she walked now.

"Maybe you should sit down." Severus suggested, at a loss of what to do to comfort her.

"No, I read that moving around a lot can induce labour. So I'm going to keep moving around until she slides on out." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

Severus stood by unsure of what to say or what to do to help the woman he loved. "Merlin, what is she waiting for? Hermione grumbled, still jiggling around. Severus shrugged and Hermione continued talking. "You're a man, what would you know about this?"

"Absolutely nothing." Severus answered.

"Darn right." Hermione said, pacing back and forth. "Merlin I am so sick of being pregnant. I just want my baby to be born."

"She'll be here soon." Severus told her. "Maybe she's just...waiting to make a grand entrance."

Hermione laughed. "Probably, that would be the Malfoy genes."

Severus nodded, glad that he had made her smile. "Shall we try working on some of your Potions work." He suggested gently, hoping she wouldn't turn around and bit his head off.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Yeah. I need a distraction." She said walking over to sit down.

Severus gave a small sigh of relief and walked over to join Hermione.

((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))

Hey all,

I know it was a short chapter but I've been busy lately and I really wanted to get another chapter up. Sorry it's been so long. Please read and review.

Cheers

tate4eva


	11. Authors Note

Hey all,

Sorry this is not another chapter.

I am looking for a beta for an original story I am writing for a writing competition.

The story is set during World War II, in Brisbane, Queensland, Australia, which is where I live. It's about the relationship between a Brisbane girl and an American Serviceman.

Basically I just need someone who isn't a member of my family, to read over what I've done so far and let me know how the grammar is and what they think of the story.

If there is anyone who can help me, it would be much appreciated.

Cheers,

Tate4eva.


	12. Chapter 10 The Birth

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. All rights go to the talented J.K Rowling. I do not own the Gilmore Girls either, so please do not sue me. **_

_Authors Note: This story is a work in progress. Also, I was looking over the story when I realised something very important...I have not thanked anyone for their reviews. Big big apology for that. Without all those who review my story, I wouldn't have the motivation to keep writing. An especially big shot out to jessirose85 and Heidi191976 – every time I post a chapter, your reviews are always in my inbox not long after._

_So enough of my babbling. On with the story._

**CHAPTER TEN**

(((((((Friday October 11th 1997)))))

Classes had finished for the day and Hermione was heading back to her rooms. As Heads, Draco and Hermione were lucky enough to have their own dormitories. Hermione was grateful for this. The last few weeks of her pregnancy had made her frustrated and snarky. She didn't want to inflict that on anyone...well except Draco because he played a big part in putting her in this situation.

Walking as fast as she could, Hermione made it back to the Head rooms, looking forward to a nice hot bath. She was feeling very bloated and her Braxton Hicks were always there, reminding her of the fact, she still hadn't given birth.

The bath was very refreshing, unfortunately it didn't help much, as she now had a pain that started in her back and moved across to her abdomen. A little jolt of excitement went through her as she wondered whether or not she was suffering contractions...maybe she was finally in labour.

Taking a seat in the overstuffed armchair that resided in the Heads common room, Hermione settled back with one of her pregnancy books, reading the chapter on labour and delivery. According to the book, she was probably in the early stages of labour. The first stage could last for up to three days.

_Oh god, I hope not._ Hermione thought to herself after she read this bit. If that was the case, she wouldn't tell anyone until her water broke or the contractions became too much. She didn't fancy spending the next few days in the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomfrey hovering over her.

The portrait opened and Draco stepped in, followed by Professor Snape. "Hello Miss Granger." Professor Snape greeted her and her heartbeat sped up at the sound of his voice.

"Hello Professor." She replied with a smile. "What brings you up here?"

Draco answered for him. "Mum asked him to check up on you." He said looking sullen. "She didn't trust anything I told her."

Hermione laughed at this, glad she had a little something to distract from the long hours of labour that were awaiting her. Narcissa was writing to her constantly, checking up on her, wanting to know if her grandchild had started to make an appearance yet. Hermione was happy to have someone who'd been through this, to talk to.

"Well I'm fine, still no baby." She told Professor Snape with a shrug, feeling a little disappointed.

Severus simply nodded, a bit at lost for words. A situation he recently found himself in whenever he was in Hermione's presence.

"I shall inform Narcissa." Severus said.

Hermione smiled at him, hiding her disappointment. She wished he would come and see her because he cared for her, not because he had been asked to by an old friend.

There was a silence between the trio after that, which was broken when Severus cleared his throat. "I best go and send an owl to Narcissa to inform her that there is still no sign of the baby." He said and Hermione nodded.

"Sure Uncle Sev." Draco said.

With a nod, Severus turned and exited the Head common room; unaware that Hermione was watching him longingly he left. However, Draco didn't miss it and he smiled, as he realised Hermione had some feelings for his godfather. _They would make a good couple_. He thought to himself.

Hermione glanced back down at her book once Severus had left the common room, hoping Draco hadn't caught her staring at his godfather.

Draco cleared his throat to gain Hermione's attention and she looked at him. "Do you need anything?" he asked her, deciding to wait until after the baby was born to attempt any matchmaking.

Hermione shook her head, shifting slightly in her chair to ease the pain of the contractions she was really starting to feel. Draco surveyed her for a minute. "Alright, well I'm heading down to dinner." He told her.

"See you later then." Hermione said to him, as he turned and headed out of the Common Room. Once he was gone, she let out a sigh of relief and winced in pain, as she attempted to sooth the pain in her back by rubbing it. Maybe it was time for another hot bath.

((((((((((((Saturday October 12th 1997))))))))))))

'_Ok, I'm definitely in labour' _Hermione thought to herself as she glanced at the clock on her bedside table. She did not have the best night sleep. It was interrupted by the contractions which were coming closer together and getting more intense. Around 2am she had starting counting them. They were now about fifteen minutes apart now and on a pain scale of one to ten, the pain was about a six.

Her alarm, which was set for 7am went off. Hermione frowned at the annoying object. It was Saturday, why had she set the alarm for so early? The clock kept ringing. At any other time, Hermione would have calmly turned the alarm clock off, however she was in labour and hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep, so leaning over as much as she could in her condition Hermione grabbed the alarm clock and threw it at the wall, effectively ending the annoying noise.

With a sigh, Hermione decided she might as well get up and head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Since it was a Saturday and with no Hogsmeade visit scheduled, most students would still be in bed. Hermione smiled, knowing it meant she wouldn't have to talk with many people.

After several attempts, she managed to get up and off the bed, before heading to the bathroom to start her day.

(((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))

Just as Hermione had predicted, the Great Hall was almost empty, most students and even some of the staff were still in bed. Only a few people were eating breakfast at 7 on a Saturday morning. Hermione made her way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, helping herself to the food there.

"Hi Mione." A cheerful voice said from beside her.

Hermione looked up and found a smiling Ginny standing beside her in her Gryffindor Quidditch uniform. Hermione went to return her smile, however she was hit with a contraction and she was sure the smile came across as more of a grimace then anything.

"Morning Ginny." She said as Ginny slid into the place beside her. "Quidditch Training?"

The red head nodded. "Yeh, I thought I would get some breakfast first." She answered, reaching forward to grab a piece of toast. "What are you doing down here so early?"

Hermione took a sip from the goblet of pumpkin juice in her hand before answering. "I couldn't sleep." Was all she said, knowing that Ginny would probably freak and insist she go to Madam Pomfrey if she were aware that Hermione was in labour.

"Junior giving you a hard time?" Ginny asked with a smile.

Hermione returned it. "You could say that." She answered truthfully, rubbing her stomach.

Ginny reached over to rub her extremely pregnant friend's belly, when Hermione stifled a slight cry and grabbed her bump in pain. The red haired girl jumped, pulling her hand away like she had been stung.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked feeling panicked.

Hermione let a breath, as she straightened up and glanced quickly at her watch. "Ten minutes." She murmured under her breath.

Ginny stared at her. "Ten minutes what? Hermione, what's going on?" she demanded.

Hermione glanced up at her friend and sighed. "Ginny, I'm in labour."

Her friends blue eyes widened in shock and Ginny jumped up out of her seat."Oh...oh Merlin? What do we do?" she said, freaking out, just Hermione predicted she would do.

"Is there a problem?"

_Oh crap. _Hermione thought to herself. There goes breakfast.

"Professor McGonagall, Hermione's in labour." Ginny informed their Head of House.

Professor McGonagall looked at the Head Girl. "Miss Granger, is this true?" She asked calmly.

Hermione nodded. "Yes Professor. I am in labour." She answered; glad to see that someone beside her wasn't going to lose their head over this.

"How far along are your contractions?"

"About ten minutes Professor."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "It's probably best to go see Madame Pomfrey, just to make sure everything is alright."

"Can I finish breakfast first?" Hermione asked, "I am starving."

The Gryffindor Head of House considered her charges request. "I suppose you will need all the strength you can get." She said.

Hermione smiled at her, before filing up her bowl with porridge. Her pregnancy book told her to eat light foods to give her energy Ginny just stared at her in shock. "What?" Hermione asked her mouth full of food.

"How can you stay so calm?" she asked.

Hermione just shrugged, continuing with her breakfast. Professor McGonagall smiled. "I will go and eat my own breakfast, let me know when you are ready to go to the Hospital Wing."

Hermione nodded and Professor McGonagall continued her walk to the Head Table.

(((((((((((((_)))))))))))))))

Ten minutes later, Hermione was no longer able to think about food. Her contractions had gotten worse and were almost eight minutes apart.

"I think it's time to go to Hospital Wing." She whispered to Ginny who nodded and went to get Professor McGonagall.

Her head of house bustled over and along with Ginny helped the pregnant Head Girl to the Hospital Wing. Hermione was very grateful that there weren't many people around to see her in a moment of weakness.

"How far apart are you contractions now?" Professor McGonagall asked her, as they paused while Hermione suffered another contraction.

"About eight minutes." She answered.

"And your water hasn't broken yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "I know I still have a while to go." She said with a sigh as the three women continued their slow walk to the Hospital Wing.

"Do you want me to go and get Draco?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head.

"You should be getting to Quidditch Practise." She told her.

Ginny shook her head. "Harry won't mind if I'm late." She told her friend.

"Don't worry about it Miss Weasley, I will inform Mr Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said. "You go along to practise."

Ginny hesitated for a moment. "Go on Gin, it will be a while before the baby finally comes." Hermione said and with a sigh Ginny agreed and headed off to the Quidditch Pitch.

Professor McGonagall and Hermione arrived at the Hospital Wing, where Madame Pomfrey immediately ushered Hermione into a private room and began checking all her vitals.

"Well Hermione." Poppy said, once she had finished her check up. "You're still in the first stage of labour. After your waters break and your contractions are about five minutes apart, you'll move into the second stage of labour."

"How long will that be?"

Poppy shrugged. "It depends on you really. It's different for every woman."

Hermione sighed and sat back. Poppy patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"Would you like me to get Mr Malfoy for you?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, let him sleep a little longer. He'd be no use to me anyway. Absolutely useless first thing in the morning." She said with a slight smile.

Both of the older women returned the smile. "Is there anything you would like me to get?"

Hermione thought about it. "Could you possibly get me my Transfiguration and Arithmacy homework from my dorm?" she asked. "It will keep me occupied for a while."

Professor McGonagall nodded, before leaving the Hospital Wing, while Poppy went back into the main wing to help a student who from the sounds of it had transformed his hand into a pineapple.

((((((((()))))))))))))

Time passed by slowly. Ginny returned from Quidditch Practise and Draco had been to see her, before she sent him off to get some food for the both of them. Now it was 2pm and the three of them were sitting down eating a late lunch...well Ginny and Draco were sitting, Hermione was jogging in place, hoping to speed her labour up. Her contractions were now six minutes apart; however her waters had yet to break.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call mum?" Draco asked, watching her with a slightly amused look on his face.

Hermione shook her head. "Wait until my waters break." She said, stopping her jogging as another contraction hit. Ginny checked her watch.

"That's five minutes." She said, before turning back to her lunch. Ginny had calmed down during Quidditch practise and was now back to her rational self, which was a good thing as Draco had taken to slipping up, letting his calm and collected Malfoy mask drop away to show that the nervous and panicky teen father-to-be that he was.

"How long until your waters break?" Draco asked.

Hermione shrugged as Poppy came in to check on Hermione's condition. "It should have broken by now, if your contractions are five minutes apart." She said. "Come on, up on the bed. I want to see if you've started dilating yet."

Hermione shuffled over towards the bed, when her waters choose that moment to break, leaving a puddle of fluid at her feet. "That's a good." Poppy told her, before helping Hermione up on the bed.

(((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

Ginny and Draco left the room while Poppy checked to see if Hermione had started dilating....she had. Draco took this opportunity to Floo his parents that Hermione was in labour.

More time passed by as Narcissa and Lucius arrived. Lucius and Draco went to join Severus to celebrate Draco's forthcoming fatherhood with a cigar and some fine brandy. Narcissa and Ginny stayed by Hermione's side. The contractions had gotten worse and Hermione was now confined to her bed because of the pain.

Every hour Poppy would come in to check Hermione progress which was moving along steadily. McGonagall and Dumbledore popped by occasionally.

"Why is this taking so long?" Hermione groaned. She was kneeling on her hands and knees on the bed, which was helping with the pain in her back. Her hair had been tied into a braid by Narcissa. She was hot and sweaty with little bits of hair sticking out.

"Mum told me that woman giving birth to their first child always have a long labour because of the unused birth passage." Ginny told her.

"Goody for Mum." Hermione muttered under her breath. Luckily Ginny didn't hear her, although Narcissa did and she had to hide a smile. "Draco better be sober when he gets back. I'm making him watch actual birth."

"Lucius and Severus won't let him have too much to drink." Narcissa assured her.

Hermione didn't reply to this as another contraction hit.

(((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

The moment finally arrived, it was time to push. Everyone bar Poppy, Draco and (naturally) Hermione had cleared out of the room.

"Alright Hermione, I want you to push on the next contraction." Poppy instructed.

"You're doing great Mia." Draco said from beside her, grimacing as she squeezed his hand so hard he was sure it would break.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Hermione screamed as the contraction hit and she pushed with all she was worth.

At 9:01pm on October 12th 1997, the child of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy entered the world, to be greeted by her father's cry of "Dammit, I lost."

((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I just haven't really been inspired. It took me months to finish this chapter. _

_Also I would just like to say that I have never given birth before, so any information I got was out of 'The Complete Idiots Guide to Pregnancy and Childbirth' Second Edition by Michele Isaacs Gliksman, M.D and Theresa Foy DiGeronimo._

_Oh, and should I continue with the aftermath of the birth or can I skip into the future._

_Lastly, I still haven't decided on a name. So it's up to my readers to decide. The names I have are:_

_Arianna Narcissa_

_Lorelei Narcissa_

_Mikaela Jasmyne_

_Please read and review._

_Cheers,_

_Tate4eva_


	13. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note**

Sorry to get you excited thinking this is an actual update.

Ok, I know it's been 1 year, 4 months and 7 days since I last updated this story with an actual chapter but I have been stuck. I've got writers block something awful when it comes to this story. The readers want me to continue for a while after the baby's birth so that's what I'm gonna do. I set up a poll on my profile with a few ideas of what I can do. Please vote and if anyone has any other ideas please let me know. I really want to finish this story for you guys.

tate4eva


End file.
